RedRobin Collection
by SladinForever
Summary: Just one-shots with the pairing Red X/Robin from Teen Titans. -Next Up: I'm Dying, Help Me- Enjoy :D Review
1. RedRobin Meme

Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Titan characters in this Drabble Collection

So Red/Robin is another of my fav pairings now, so I have decided to also start Red Robin Drabbles. This first chapter is a meme I did on LJ. They are one sentence answers (b/c those were the rules). Hopefully this'll be okay since its not exactly a story (though next chapter will be a one-shot). This one won't be updated as much b/c I'm still focused on my REMEMBER ROBIN and the Sladin Pairing. Also, I have decided to start posting my newer Teen Titans fics here instead of my old account (I don't use it much anymore unfortunately). I'm working on an NCIS/Teen Titans crossover and then hopefully an In Plain Sight/Teen Titans crossover (these shows can be found on TNT (In Plain Sight) and CBS (NCIS); look 'em up, they're good). Anyway, there are some sentences here for Wynja and my REMEMBER ROBIN Trilogy. I have mentioned which ones are for what so no one asks which are which.

**SladinForever

* * *

**

#01 Ring

Robin didn't know what to say when he found the ruby ring Red X had stolen on top of a note on his pillow.

#02 Hero

Red X doesn't like to play the hero; that doesn't mean he doesn't love 'em.

#03 Memory

The memory of his past makes him appreciate people like Robin a lot more.

#04 Box

Robin wasn't sure if the little black box on the warehouse floor was just an empty box or a bomb ready to go off if he opened the lid_._

#05 Run

Red X likes to run because he knows Robin will always be there to chase him.

#06 Hurricane

Red is like a hurricane; he causes damage and then quickly leaves without a trace.

#07 Wings

He wishes he had wings; that way he can fly with his favorite bird forever.

#08 Cold

Robin was deathly cold; Red X knows _just_ how to warm him up...and his heart.

#09 Red

His name may be Red, but seeing the red, crimson blood pooling over a dying Robin's chest makes him wish he had just stayed Richard Knight (Name belongs to Wynja).

#10 Drink

"You may have corrupted me to drink a glass of cheap wine, but we are not going to have sex."

#11 Midnight

Every Friday at midnight, Red X and Robin play the "If You Can Steal So and So First, You Get Top" game.

#12 Temptation

Red X has always been tempted to steal the Boy Wonder and never ever give him back.

#13 View

Being shorter than Red X has its perks; the view of his ass is just perfect

#14 Music (For aloneindarknes7)

Red X likes to make music; Robin loves to listen to him play it.

#15 Silk

Red X has a thing for silk; Robin just wished he could see through it.

#17 Promise

Red loves to keep promises, especially this one: I promise, that no matter what, I will always love you.

#18 Dream

Robin can't stop dreaming about Red X; Red can't stop dreaming of Robin either.

#19 Candle

He lights a candle, but Red blows it out to shroud them in darkness once more.

#20 Talent

Red X has many talents; he was just better at stealing than anything else.

#21 Silence

Silence fills the dark room, but then laughter ensues.

#22 Journey

He would journey to the center of the Earth if Robin asked him to.

#23 Fire

Whenever he's with Red, the fire in his heart never dies.

#24 Strength

Robin is full of strength; Red X likes to help him keep it, even through the toughest times.

#25 Mask

Without the mask, Robin is just another innocent soul that is waiting to be destroyed.

#26 Ice

"This "ice" is nothing compared to you."

#27 Fall (For Wynja)

Whenever Slade makes Robin fall, Red X is always there to pick him back up.

#28 Forgotten

"I could never forget someone as wonderful as you."

#29 Dance

Robin never liked to dance; until Red X came into the picture.

#30 Body

Robin's body is nothing compared to the diamond Red has stolen.

#31 Sacred

Every night is sacred, even if they can't always share it.

#32 Farewells (For REMEMBER ROBIN 2; refers to Robin)

Saying good-bye for good is hard, especially when it's _him_ saying it.

#33 World

The world is cruel to them; at least they have each other to wallow in it.

#34 Formal

Being formal is vastly overrated when costumes work just fine.

#35 Fever

He always gets a fever whenever Red X is lying on top of him.

#36 Laugh (For REMEMBER ROBIN 3)

Robin doesn't laugh because Red isn't there.

#37 Lies

He may have lied about stealing that priceless diamond, but he'll never lie about how he truly feels.

#38 Forever (For REMEMBER ROBIN 2)

They made a vow to love each other for forever, even if they were so far apart.

#39 Overwhelmed

Red X can be overwhelming, but at least he keeps on trying.

#40 Whisper (For Wynja)

He always whispers in his ear, "I love you more than stealing, kid."

#41 Wait

All Red can do is wait for when Robin comes back to his senses.

#42 Talk

They loved to talk, even if they could not.

#43 Search (For REMEMBER ROBIN 2)

Searching for a long lost boy is tiring, but finding him two years later makes it less so.

#44 Hope

Red X never used to believe in hope; not until Robin came into his life that is.

#45 Eclipse

"I will always watch the eclipse if it's with you."

#46 Gravity

No one can defy gravity; well they can damn well try!

#47 Highway (For REMEMBER ROBIN 2; refers to Red)

The highway seems endless, especially when you're traveling on it alone.

#48 Unknown

Red X's target is always unknown; Robin already knows.

#49 Lock (For REMEMBER ROBIN 3)

He locked away his feelings; only Red can unlock them again.

#50 Breathe

Whenever he was with Red X, either during a chase or tangled in the sheets, he forgets how to just breathe.


	2. I'm Dying, Help Me

This was inspired by the season finale of House that was on Monday May 17th. House went in to find this woman that got her leg smashed by a cement block. They amputated her leg to get her out~~there was no other way~~and they got her in the ambulance. House went with her and the woman's husband and she started breathing strangely. She died despite doing the amputation correctly. So that inspired this. I hope you like it! ~~WARNING: the end is very sad. I cried writing it, because I'm THAT lame~~

**SladinForever (AKA RedRobinForever)**

* * *

It had happened so fast. They had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. No one knew about it, but that's what the killer wanted. It was like any other night; chase the bad guy, stop his plan, may it be evil or for just a thrill, and put him to jail. Tonight would not go as planned. It was pouring down rain. A fast pair of slim feet ran through a puddle of water, creating a tiny splash. Another, thicker pair followed within five seconds, creating a slightly bigger splash.

"Give them back, X!"

"Over my dead body, kid!"

With a burst of speed, Red X distanced himself about ten feet from Robin, who was running as fast as his thin legs would allow. He had been chasing him for ten blocks already, falling far behind. It looked like the thief would get away this time. Sliding around a corner, X ran diagonally on the sidewalk, moving towards the other side of the street. Cars were just starting to come down as he reached the other side. Robin came around the corner a few seconds later and was about to cross when the first vehicle zoomed by, almost hitting him. He managed to jump over the hood instead of crash into it. Red X was far away now, heading for a concrete storage building.

After zigzagging through the cars coming, Robin made it to the other side, keeping up with the chase. The thief was just entering the building when he was halfway there. Reaching it ten seconds later, he burst through, seeing Red turn a corner. He ran after him and soon turned the corner, sliding to a stop. Red X stood in front of a steel door, a black box with numbers on it attached. The same thought was running through Robin and X's head as they stared at the timer of the bomb.

_'__Shit-'_

The timer hit all zeroes. There was a loud explosion that knocked both teens off their feet. Red X crashed into Robin and they hit the floor. Several more explosions occurred, destroying doors and the walls of the building. It was dark to begin with, but as the debris flew through the air, it made it almost impossible to see anything. Outside, the street shook from the blasts within. Other buildings around it also exploded, chunks of them flying into the street and crashing into cars. Some people slammed on their brakes and quickly got out. They ran away as more debris came crashing down around them. It was only a matter of time before fire trucks and ambulances arrived, to make sure no one was inside the exploding buildings and to take care of the injured. Soon, all was still and quiet. People watched as flames flew through the air, some calling family or friends to tell them what they witnessed.

Meanwhile, back inside the one building, the dust started to settle and everything was still and quiet. Concrete fell from the walls, pipes and twisted, steel rods stuck out in several places, and debris, like paper, fell to the floor. A few seconds later and someone coughed. Across the other side of the door that was obliterated, a large pile of planks and concrete particles fell as Red X pushed his body up onto his hands and knees. He coughed a few times before shaking his head, gray dust falling off the top of his head and cape. A groan passed his throat as he rolled over, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut.

"Ugh, dammit…" Sitting up, Red shook his head again. He then looked around. On either side of him, the space that entered the hallways were completely blocked by concrete and steel. Up above him, the ceiling had crumbled and fell, but luckily it got stuck on other pieces of concrete. There was no room to stand though, so he would have to slide or crawl. Red X suddenly remembered how he had arrived there. "Hey, kid? You there?"

A few feet away, Robin's eyes stirred. He groaned and tried to sit up, but his right leg and left side screamed in pain. Falling back down, he moved his hand along his side, trying to find what was causing it. Crouching on his feet, Red made his way over. The hero's hand hit something thick and sharp close to his hip. The sudden jolt made him cry out in pain.

"Wh-What is that?" Robin was panicking, not knowing what was stuck in him. "Red?"

X stopped by his side, examining him closely. Robin was covered in concrete dust and rocks. Lodged in his side by his hip was one of the steel rods that had fallen from the lowered ceiling. It was covered in dust and blood close to the base had a small pool around it. Reaching into his belt, Red X took out a flashlight and turned it on, shining it on Robin's body. It was a good thing he could stand the sight of gruesome injuries because the one on Robin's side was really bad. The rod had gone straight through to the floor and was twisted at the bottom. It was embedded diagonally, the top end farther away from the teen's face.

"Don't freak out, kid, but a steel rod went straight through you," Red said softly. "You're going to have to keep it in there. Otherwise, you'd bleed to death if it's removed."

Robin growled. "A-And my leg?"

Shining the light across Robin's legs, Red didn't see much until the end, near the halfway mark of his foreleg. A concrete block had fallen directly on top, crushing it. It was perfectly intact.

"A concrete block is directly on top of it," Red X said. He shone the light close to Robin's face so that he could see it. "Other than that, you okay?"

"I have a s-splitting headache," Robin said with a groan. "It feels l-like my c-cranium was cracked open."

Red sighed. Setting the flashlight beside the hero, he moved towards the blocked wall that was their way out. Using his hands, he tried to shift some of it, to hopefully move rocks aside. Only a few small chunks came free, but otherwise, it was packed shut.

"Looks like we're stuck until help arrives," X said, returning to Robin's side. He sat beside him. "I think I lost the jewels when we fell from the explosion."

"G-Great…"

"At least we're alive."

Robin thought that was a curse due to the situation, but he didn't say it.

"If you h-hadn't taken the g-gems and ran from me, w-we wouldn't be in this m-mess."

"You didn't _have_ to chase me, kid," Red said. "Don't blame this one on me."

"You j-just had t-to steal them in the f-first place," Robin retorted.

"Because I'm a thief."

"And I'm a hero who has to stop you."

Red tried to think of a comeback, but the teen was right. They each had their own duties to fulfill. This was a tied argument. The thief snorted.

"Okay, fine. It's both our faults. Happy, kid?"

Robin let out a short laugh, which hurt. "It's kinda h-hard to be h-happy when your leg is crushed and y-you have a metal rod skewering y-you. You should try calling for help."

Red was hesitant, but went back to the wall anyway. He glanced at Robin. "Think you can throw me your staff?"

"I-I might be a-able to…" Slowly reaching for his belt, Robin grabbed the flap of the lid and pulled it up. He reached in, grabbed his bo staff, and took it out, dropping his arm to take a breather. "It's ex-exhausting to m-move."

Tilting his head back to know where Red X was, he tossed it backwards. His arm flopped back down from fatigue. The staff hit the wall. X picked it up and tried to shift rocks with it first. Gripping it with both hands above his head, he forced it down, the end pushing through a gap. Red released it, sat up on his knees and turned, and started to push it down with both hands. It didn't move much.

"O-Oh come on!" With a hard push, the staff broke. Red almost lost his balance from the force of the strain. He glared at the wall. "Piece of shit." With the other half, the thief started banging it on the wall, hoping to make enough noise for someone to hear. Something suddenly creaked, making him stop his next hit. Red X looked at Robin over his shoulder. "Did you hear that?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Both teens listened carefully. Something creaked again, only louder this time. Soon more creaks could be heard. Red's eyes widened.

"It sounds like the roof will collapse any second." The creaking soon stopped. Turning back to the wall, the thief started yelling. "Hey! We're trapped in here! Hey! Hello!" No one replied. "We think the ceiling is about to fall! Hello!"

With the staff, Red tapped the wall three times. When nothing happened, he did it a few more times. Still nothing. Robin coughed a few times.

"Stop hitting i-it."

Glancing at him over his shoulder, Red X asked, "Why?"

Robin wiped his face. Particles from the concrete ceiling was falling around them, some getting on his face and in his mouth.

"S-Stuff is c-coming off the c-ceiling."

Cursing under his breath, Red started yelling for help again. Robin turned his head to the side, groaning in pain. His body was shaking. This was way worse than that time the Joker shot him. Being younger back then, he had fainted, but he was very well conscious now. What worried him the most was if the rod had pierced a vital organ, more-so his kidney. He could survive with one, obviously, but he could bleed to death.

_'__Don't think like that Boy Wonder. You're going to survive, just like last time.'_

"H-Hey, see if you c-can lift the block off my leg," Robin suggested, trying to distract himself from the pain. "Stack stuff under it to prop it up." Nodding, Red grabbed some rocks that he could find and went to Robin's legs. "Do it on the o-other side, so th-the block can lift off my leg instead of-"

"Yeah, I get it, kid," Red X said, crawling over him. "Just shut up and keep your strength." Robin was not happy to be ordered around, and in such a manner. But he listened anyway and kept his mouth shut. Using his hand, Red searched for an indent to try and wedge the staff under the block. "Shine the flashlight over here." Robin fumbled for the device next to him. Placing it on his chest, he pointed the light directly at the block. "This should do."

Red found a space that he could stick a rock in. He forced one in as far as it would go. A new space appeared and he stuck an even bigger chunk inside. X continued to wedge rocks under the concrete block, lifting it up inch-by-inch. When he had enough space, he slid the end of the staff in. Holding it at an angle, he wedged a small concrete block the size of a brick underneath and then started pushing the staff down. The block started to rise.

"C-Careful." The block started to come off his leg. Putting his foot down on the staff once it was almost leveled, Red grabbed underneath and, with all his might, started to lift it, while pushing the staff down. "Th-That really hurts-"

With some circulation back in Robin's busted leg, he could feel the pain increase.

"A-Almost…got it…" With a feral cry, Red X quickly turned his hands and then pushed up hard, forcing the block to rise up on its side. "Shit that was heavy." To make sure it didn't decide to fall back down, Red stepped over Robin's legs and pushed it backwards. It crashed into the floor, breaking into a few pieces. He sighed with relief. "Now let's take a look at that leg."

Returning to Robin's side, he grabbed the flashlight from him and then shined it on his leg. The green pant leg had torn and blood was gushing out. Being as careful as possible, the thief pulled the fabric apart.

"Try to take m-my boot off. My foot is numb." Nodding, Red stepped around until he was directly in front of him. Grabbing the boot at the heel and the top of the foot, he slowly started to pull on it. "O-Okay stop!" X suddenly yanked. "OW!" Robin's foot fell to the floor. "Y-You idiot!"

Red X tossed the boot aside, ignoring the insult. He tore the rest of the pant leg apart and then reached in for a small bladed X from his belt. He cut the fabric and then set it aside. He shone the light on Robin's leg, examining it closely. There was a deep gash that lay over his bone and it was bleeding profusely. The skin was broken and scratched in other places as well. Red then looked around, trying to find something to wrap it to prevent infection. He soon laid eyes on Robin's cape.

"I'm going to use your ugly cape to wrap your leg."

Robin glared at him. "Don't be a jerk."

"Whatever." Red cut strips of the cape and tied the ends together. He soon had a good length with a three-inch width. He wrapped the leg, covering the wound. Robin was trying to stay quiet, but the pain was too much. "Oh stop being a damn baby."

"Then _you_ let a cement block fall on your leg!" Red didn't reply. He tied the ends and then sat back, letting out a breath. Robin glanced at him briefly. "Thanks."

"If I were to let you die, then there wouldn't be anyone to try and stop me from stealing," Red said. "I'm not doing it for you, kid."

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, okay. Wh-Whatever you say." A stabbing pain hit Robin's leg suddenly. It hurt so much that he turned his head, lifted it, and then vomited. Grabbing his shoulders, Red pulled him away so that he could put his head back down without getting vomit in his hair. "You m-must find me really p-pathetic right now."

"Your body, yes, you, no." Robin swallowed. "We were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Your f-fault."

"Here we go again."

"Well it is."

"It's just as much as your fault as it is mine," Red said.

"So you admit it?" Robin asked, actually smiling.

Red snorted. "If you weren't injured I would kick you." Robin snorted in amusement. "Seriously, I would."

"Y-Yeah, okay."

Robin started to cough violently. Pain shot through his side from the force of each hack.

"You're not gonna vomit again are you?"

Robin stopped coughing a few seconds later. "I-I'm fine." Robin cleared his throat and closed his masked eyes. "It's the bad air. I inhaled it sharply."

Red X stared at him, thinking. The teen lay still, his eyes still closed. Silence fell between them. Soon, it was too much to bear for Red. The fact that Robin wasn't making a sound was also too much to bear.

"You alive, kid?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you so quiet?"

Robin let out a deep breath. "If I c-close my eyes, lay still, and s-see things in my head, I don't n-notice the pain. So please, be quiet."

Red X leaned back. "I do the same thing. I do crazy stunts to get away sometimes, so I get hurt."

"And you're still t-talking."

Red grinned. "I could be talking about a lot more. Like, what I had for breakfast this morning, where I went today, who I screwed last-" Robin suddenly started coughing. Red laughed. "Okay, that last one was a lie."

"D-D-Don't do th-that!"

Red chuckled. "I'm sorry." Robin growled in pain. He then cried out, causing Red X's grin to fall into a more worried expression. "Are you okay?"

Robin turned his head side-to-side, clutching at the ground with fumbling hands. "I-It hurts!"

"Well yeah-"

"Shut up!" Red fell silent. Robin whimpered, gritting his teeth tight. The pain slowly passed and he was able to calm down and relax. "I-I'm sorry. Just s-stop okay, just-guuh…" Robin clenched his eyes even tighter. "D-Dammit I won't…c-cry…"

Red blinked. "If you gotta cry, then just do it. I won't tell anyone."

"N-No. I'm not a ch-child anymore. I-I won't do it."

Snorting, Red grabbed the bo staff and then crawled back to the wall. He started hitting the concrete with it.

"There are two goddamn people down here! Let me know that you can fucking hear me!" Red couldn't hear the ominous sound that occurred from up above them as he continued to hit the wall. Robin's eyes opened a crack and he stared up at the ceiling. Particles started to fall again, landing on him. He kept his face the other way to avoid getting any in his mouth. "Come on!"

That was the last time Red X was able to hit the wall. The sound of snapping wire resounded around them. Robin glanced up, his eye filled with fear. The ceiling was coming down right on top of them and darkness fell once more.

* * *

"Ugh…" Cement blocks, pipes, and metal rods were littered around the floor. A pile shifted and fell, Red emerging from it. He coughed violently, having suffered hits from fallen rocks. His body shook as he pushed up with his hands. After shaking his head, dust falling off, he looked over his shoulder. "K-Kid?" There were several piles of ceiling around the place Robin once lay. He was nowhere in sight. "Robin!"

Rushing over to one pile, he started moving rocks aside. They fell with a crash to the floor. When Robin didn't appear, he moved to the next pile and shifted through them. It wasn't until the third pile that Red X found him. He suddenly froze, his hand hovering above his chest. Robin coughed, his entire body raking in shivers. His face was covered in dust. There were dark gray streaks on his cheeks. A tear drop rolled down and vanished within his ear. He sobbed.

"R-R-Red…?" X was too shocked to move. Embedded in his right lung and left thigh were steel rods. The first one from before had gone straight into the floor, so he was literally pinned. Blood gushed out of his chest and his leg twitched. Red X swallowed hard. "I-I think I-I'm g-going to die, R-Red."

The thief shook his head vigorously upon hearing it. He growled.

"You're _not_ going to die," he said harshly. He moved closer, grabbing Robin's hand. "I won't let you."

"I-I can't-"

"You can and you will," Red barked. "Just like we p-promised, remember?"

"R-Red, it's t-too late."

Robin cried out when Red yanked his mask off his face. Tears leaked out of dark, crystal blue eyes.

"No, it's not. You have to keep the promise we made. Remember that promise we made a year ago?" Robin sobbed. "Do you?"

Robin clenched his eyes shut. He saw flashes of an event that occurred exactly a year ago.

_It was of a dimly-lit room with a leather couch. It looked like an apartment living room with an adjoined kitchen. Lying on the couch was Red and Robin, fully nude. The hero lay beneath the thief, on his side. He was maskless. Sweat covered his face and hair. He panted and moaned as X thrust into him. Robin's leg was wound around his waist in between the couch. A pillow was clutched in his arms._

"_Y-You like that…k-kid?"_

"_H-Harder…!"_

_A few seconds passed before Red came, thrusting in a final time. He then fell on top of the teen, panting. They lay there, trying to regain their breaths. Almost a minute passed before Red spoke._

"_W-We should do this every t-two months. We can even make a g-game out of it. I steal something and you chase me. That way, your team won't get suspicious."_

_Robin managed to turn over onto his back, staring up at the thief._

"_Sure, why not."_

_Red closed his green eyes and grinned._ "_Then, a year from now, you have to tell your team you're gay and that you've been seeing someone for a year."_

_Robin snorted._ "_Only giving me a year, huh?" he asked with a grin._

"_What, were you going to stay in the closet forever?" Red asked. "Then, the day after the year, you reveal who you've been dating to them. Deal?"_

_Robin smiled softly._ "_Deal."_

"_But you've gotta promise me that you will," Red stated. "So, promise?"_

_Robin was still and quiet momentarily. Closing his eyes, he smiled._

"_I promise."_

"I…I r-remember…"

"Then you have to stay alive," Red said. "Tomorrow, you're going to tell your friends that you're g-gay and that y-you and I are i-in love. P-Please…"

Fresh tears fell from Robin's eyes. "I-I'm…I'm s-sorry…"

Red X gripped his hand tighter. "You're g-going to live. Y-You promised." Robin's body slowly relaxed. With exhaustion and blood loss taking its toll, his eyes slowly started to close. Red's breath hitched in his throat. "No, no, no…Robin? Robin, don't die. Don't die!" His eyes soon closed. "ROBIN!"

* * *

"I promised I would come today. Every month on this day I would visit you. It's been a year already." A tree with white flowers shook as the wind blew through the branches. The flowers fell and were carried off in the wind. Red X was standing in front of a gravestone with a bunch of stemmed flowers on the ground. "Every day I wonder who's fault it _really_ was. Today, it hit me." Tears formed in Red's eyes. He clenched his teeth, not wanting to sob. "I-It was my fault. Everything was m-my fault. The promise, the chases, running into th-that rigged b-building, your…y-your d-death." Lowering his head, Red ran his eyes across his arm hard a few times. "I-I'm the reason y-you're d-dead." The wind blew through Red's orange-red hair. "Robin, I-I'm sorry…"

Flowers flew in front of the gravestone. Engraved on the granite stone was:

**ROBIN  
****BELOVED FRIEND, TEAM MATE, and SON  
1992-2010**


End file.
